


The Seven Year Itch七年之痒

by windyswind



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: BS, Bottom Clark, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marriage, Top Bruce, seven years, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告:BvS世界观，肉渣，OOC<br/>配对:蝙超BS<br/>注释:虽然标题很吓人可事实上是老夫老妻的小甜饼。这里的老夫老妻指的是结婚多年，年龄上依然是老夫少妻233</p><p>Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent have been married for seven years.  But lately, Clark thought that this relationship might start to become boring......</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seven Year Itch七年之痒

标题:《七年之痒》  
作者:安能如风  
分级:NC-17  
警告:BvS世界观，肉渣，OOC  
配对:蝙超BS  
注释:虽然标题很吓人可事实上是老夫老妻的小甜饼。这里的老夫老妻指的是结婚多年，年龄上依然是老夫少妻233

 

克拉克肯特。

畅销情色小说五十度维因主角之一的原型。

大都会星球日报曾两获普利兹奖的顶梁柱记者。

七年前与豪门花花公子结成连理，任凭谣言满天飞正宫位置依然屹立不倒的小镇男孩。

丈夫高大威猛，成熟英俊，热衷慈善和反恐事业，没有变态嗜好及杀人倾向，配备一个价值亿万的公司和一个万能管家，没有婚前协议，没有前妻留下的子女，还比克拉克年长十多年，堪称完美。

最后三点在大家眼里尤其重要，你们明白的，事关遗产。不是说克拉克贪财或什么的，只是，钱嘛，多一些也没坏处，好歹可以捐点给正义联盟，还能保证退休后的享受。

爱情事业两得意，克拉克没有理由对他的生活不满意。

如果生活是这么简单就好了。

躺在床上的克拉克，叹了口气，望了望身侧空空如也的位置。

手机屏幕上显示的文章写着：爱情专家告诉你，熊熊燃烧的热恋过后，如何将爱情的热度保持下去，而不是在漫长的婚姻岁月里消磨殆尽。

以前的克拉克从不看这类无的放矢，无病呻吟的情感文章。

现在他感觉像被绿箭侠一箭打中了靶心。

狠劲道，神准头，秒杀！

 

大都会毁灭日事件过后半年左右，哥谭王子布鲁斯对当时尚名不经传的小记者克拉克展开了热烈的追求。  
大都会和哥谭的报纸日夜追访，全程报道了他们每一次的火辣约会，还有那场盛大的世纪婚礼，包括中场的时候不知从哪冒出来的反派捣乱实录，和从天而降保护新婚两口子的正义联盟的英勇战斗。顺带一说，蝙蝠侠和超人没到，估计他俩对哥谭浪荡子没啥好感，即使该名浪荡子建了瞭望塔又给战损埋了单也没用。

当时哥谭的赌博公司甚至轰轰烈烈开了赌盘，猜韦恩夫夫这段婚姻维持到什么时候，克拉克就会认清楚哥谭王子的不可救药，或者布鲁斯就会对打扮老土的小镇男孩失去兴趣。

两地居民的打招呼用语是：你买了韦恩夫夫的赌盘没有？还没？赶紧去，说不定待会就有他俩的记者会了！

半年内离婚的赔率是大热的1.5倍。

实力超班的大都会美式足球队对上屡败屡战的弱旅哥谭队，买大都会赢的赔率都有1.7倍，可见两地群众真是对韦恩夫夫充满了（？）信心。

从甜蜜奢侈的环游世界蜜月归来后，克拉克走路都像在飘——是因为欢喜而不是因为腰股疼，谢谢！——他买了十块钱‘韦恩夫夫会永远在一起’，赔率五百二十倍。

现在他感觉还不如将那十块钱扔进大海。

说不定海王还会指挥没有健忘症的小丑鱼给他送回来呢。

 

克拉克辗转反侧，搅乱了一床被子。

才七年而已，他已经恐惧他们的婚姻走到了尽头。

噢，不，不是因为布鲁斯出轨，也不是因为克拉克老土的格子衫，这些都不是让克拉克对这段维持了七年的婚姻失去信心的原因。

只是，不知不觉间，他们不再如当初那样爱得炽烈。

曾经，早上起床是他们最容易擦枪走火的时候。

现在，布鲁斯宁愿用被子盖头睡懒觉，鼻鼾声如打雷，也不会起来给他一个早安吻。而克拉克的羞涩和体贴被丢到了外太空，洗漱撒尿不关门，光着屁股遛着鸟走来走去，闹出的声响响遍大宅。

曾经，克拉克会对着食谱给布鲁斯炮制甜蜜大餐，美味与否布鲁斯都会吃得一干二净。

现在，克拉克卷毛蓬松，光着膀子，一边看新闻一边煎两个蛋就当敷衍过去了，而布鲁斯读着平板电脑的新闻咬一口蛋白，他妈的还把蛋黄挑出来不吃。

曾经，布鲁斯会细心策划浪漫又惊喜的约会，在克拉克下班的时候出现在星球日报门口，在克拉克放假的时候跟他到处游玩。

现在，别说什么惊喜了，布鲁斯总是忙于工作而夜不归宿，而克拉克上次加班到半夜，才突然想起那天是他们结婚周年纪念。

曾经，他们为了三观，为了工作，为了生活小事，三天一小吵，五天一大吵，越吵感情越好，床头打架床尾和，和好炮一次比一次激烈。

现在，还吵个屁？他们都清楚对方的底线，能坚持就坚持，要让步直接让步，不用沟通讨论就能作决定了。

没有甜言蜜语，没有激情约会。不再试图时刻在对方面前保持美好形象。他们之间平淡如止水，稳定又乏味。上一次做爱已经是三个星期前，只来了一发就各自睡觉，蜜月期间没天没日的性爱狂欢仿佛是上辈子的事情。

 

想到床上运动，克拉克的思绪就情不自禁地飘到了两个星期前的意外。

为了调查一连串从哥谭到大都会的人口买卖事件，克拉克改了装束发型，化名怀特，独自深入哥谭的黑帮区。

作为专业时事记者，克拉克曾独自到战地采访武装分子，也曾不顾危险深入灾难现场。他从不畏惧。

但他第一次马失前蹄，却是在哥谭，在光天化日之下，一时大意，被黑面具的手下当场揭穿，绑了起来。那群喽啰本打算将这个多管闲事的记者碎尸扔进哥谭港，一个听见风声赶到的混混头儿将他救下带走，存的不是什么好心，而是对一身肌肉的男记者的色心。

这么说起来，他品味也真够独特的。

这混混头儿叫做火柴马龙，皮肤黝黑，胡子拉碴，脖子上围着金链子，色彩斑斓的夏威夷衬衫包裹着健硕的身材。他说话粗鄙，眼神猥琐，一看就不是什么好人。

他的确是坏人，坏透了。

该死的他将克拉克从里到外奸了个遍。

克拉克颤抖着，回忆起那天马龙是怎么不顾他的反抗，在他白瓷般的肌肤上留下了湿淋淋的唾液和精水，粗鲁地玩弄他的丰胸肥臀，坚硬肮脏的粗大阳具捅到了他的最深处，把他肏得又痛又爽。起初他还能大声咒骂，到后来就只能哭着呻吟求饶，说了不知道多少难堪的话。因为高潮的次数太多而精囊干瘪，肚子里都是这个陌生混混射进去的东西，把自己的丈夫忘得干干净净。

 

想到这里，克拉克的呼吸急促了起来，一手摸向微微发硬的下体，一手解开了睡衣的扣子，健美胸脯上的两点红肿饱满得仿佛成熟的果子，明显最近被狠狠蹂躏过。

因为，那不是他唯一一次的出轨。

将他从马龙手里救出来的，是哥谭的守护骑士蝙蝠侠。引诱他堕落至黑暗的欲望深渊的，也是这个所谓的正义英雄。

蝙蝠侠见尽了他在马龙手里的丑态，肏起他来却更是不留情面。在污秽狭窄的巷子里，在寒冷的大厦天台上，在照在夜空的蝙蝠图案下，全副武装的披风斗士将赤裸内疚又放荡的克拉克抱在怀里奸淫，撕咬吞吮他的乳头，冷硬沉重的装甲压着他的肌肤，使他既颤栗又兴奋，既害怕，又忍不住期盼更多。

蝙蝠侠甚至冷漠地嘲笑他丈夫的年老无能和失职，让妻子只能在别人的身下呜咽高潮。

这是错误的。

这是一错再错。

克拉克自我抚慰着，幻想蝙蝠侠那透过处理器发出的沙哑声线，在剧烈运动时的微微喘息，面罩下灰蓝色的眼眸里只映着克拉克的脸容。

他终于射了出来。

 

这一觉睡得很沉，醒来得时候，克拉克被身后熟悉的温度包围着。他微微动了动身体，身后年长的丈夫便收紧了手臂，把他像个心爱的娃娃似的抱得更严实，细碎的吻落在他的颈脖处。

克拉克嘴角按不住向上弯，小声道：“嘿，欢迎回家。”

布鲁斯不答，用下巴的胡茬蹭了蹭他肩上的一小片皮肤。克拉克被痒得笑出声。“你工作搞定了？”

“将小丑和黑面具逮捕入狱了。”布鲁斯道，隐隐带着对两个死对头的怒气。克拉克了解布鲁斯，他知道如果布鲁斯判断有必要，肯定会开口让自己帮忙，所以他也没像新婚的时候那样追问下去，而是翻过身，跟他碰了碰嘴唇。

整整一个月了，布鲁斯忙于追捕对头，克拉克也为联盟和报社工作忙得团团转，夫夫两人不但没有什么相处的时间，连七周年纪念日也未能好好庆祝。

“布鲁斯，我们这样下去不行。”他正了脸色道，蔚蓝的眼里光彩动人。

布鲁斯回以模糊的鼻音。

“我不能骗你，”布鲁斯一边听着，一边漫不经心地咬了咬他的鼻尖，指尖揉捏着他逐渐挺立的乳头。“我要向你坦白。我爱你，布鲁斯，可是你已经老得没法满足我了。对不起，我⋯⋯”

“亲爱的，在你坦诚是哪个混蛋在你身上留下这些痕迹之前，我也得告诉你一件事。”布鲁斯的大手沿着他优美的线条向下移，环住了他挺翘的臀部。

克拉克喘着气，不解地看着丈夫。

“我也有事情对不起你。”布鲁斯的手指浅浅地探入了氪星人湿润紧致的后穴。“我对我的一个同事有性幻想，一个漂亮、圣洁、强大又完美的同事。我是一个有病的老男人，我想对这个年轻的小伙子做很多邪恶的事情⋯⋯”

粗壮火热的肉棒顶住了微微张开的入口。克拉克双手环住布鲁斯的脖子，长长的眼睫颤动，催促着他——他的行动和他的言语。

“我想把稚嫩青涩的他推倒在我们的工作间，对着窗外无垠的宇宙。我不会去脱他的制服，只会在他的屁股处剪开个洞，命令他躺在红披风上，把他肏得合不拢腿，使他哭都哭不出来，氪星的精子喷在我们的工作台上。我要让他含着一肚子精水去开会，在汇报战损的时候仍然能感觉到我在他体内留下的烙印——”

“我的丈夫，如果你今天表现出色的话，说不定，你的同事会让你如愿。”克拉克脸色潮红，难耐地挺胯，布鲁斯以手扶着他大腿，一举插了进去。

“恭敬不如从命，我的宝贝男孩。”

END

 

作者有话儿：  
小混混马龙是布鲁斯的卧底身份，出自漫画；  
另一个漫画情节，P52超人和N52超人同时存在的时候，P52超人改名怀特以隐藏身份，所以这里我把怀特当成他调查案件时的化名。

为免有人挂我:)  
郑重声明（如此显然易见傻瓜才会不知道的）两点  
1\. NTR是错的，这不会增加情趣或挽救七年之痒只会毁掉婚姻；  
2\. 老爷酥皮全程清楚对方的所有身份——拜托，七年的真爱婚姻，对方上厕所用哪只手托JJ他们都门儿清好么~

又及：  
在Pokehero Go完结后，Pokemon Go终于降临我的城市了~~~  
我在办公室里面就抓到了一个粉红色的皮球和一只紫蓝色蝙蝠XD  
如果我没有再出现填遗孤和Soulmate，嗯，我可能被Pokemon抓走装进一个球里当成挣钱&名声的战斗机器了，会想念你们的。


End file.
